Footsteps in the Sand
by The Half Mad Muggle
Summary: Severus Snape is dreaming. He dreams about the sets of footsteps in the sand...Father/Son Albus and Severus relationship. ONESHOT


**Footsteps in the Sand**

_I'm not really much of a believer; there is something out there, I know that, but I don't know what it is. However, there is a story entitled "Footsteps in the Sand" which always touches me—and I have used it as the basis for this Albus and Severus story._

_Everyone, no matter who you are, where you live, or what you do, needs someone to carry you at some time or another. Some of us, yes, may need it more than others. Sometimes the greatest sense of security comes from knowing that there is someone there to hold you, when you fall._

_Characters belong to J.K Rowling. I cannot take credit for the concept, or indeed the last line, both of which come from the anonymous story "Footsteps in the Sand." It can be found through Google, if anyone is interested. :)_

_**This story is written for all my readers; whenever I am feeling low, your words of encouragement bring me back. Thank you, now, and always. :)**_

* * *

In his dreams, he often returned here. The soft sand was warm beneath his feet. He could listen to the ocean, waves falling and crashing, such a soothing rhythm that helped him to find peace. In his ever more hectic lifestyle, he realised that he could not take the time to visit his ocean.

It wasn't his ocean, of course. But it had been the first time he had seen the sea—growing up in Manchester had meant that he had never seen nature at its best. When he had visited here, with his friend Lucius, he had been awed. How could something so simple such as water carry such power.

He would sit for hours and watch the sea.

He sat down on the warm sand, leaning back against the cliff-face, behind him. Gentle sunlight smoothed his worn face. He looked up at a clear blue sky, staring at the clouds.

There was a voice beside him—yet he was not startled. "Star gazing, Severus?"

"Finding peace, Headmaster." He replied, his voice soft.

"A highly useful activity, I find." Albus copied his position. Severus glanced at him, "Why are you here?"

"I am sure that will become clear before you awaken, my dear boy." He was still watching the sky.

Severus glanced up at the shades of blue—and saw a picture reflected back at him.

_He was collapsed in the chair opposite him. His head was buried in his hands. The other man rose from his desk, and moved to kneel in front of him. He pulled the younger wizard's hands away from his face, looking into sparkling black eyes. "Follow my path, Severus, and I will walk with you all the way. That is my promise to you."_

He sighed through his teeth. The thought of support had made his choice for him.

Another image.

_A man, not old, standing in the staff room at Hogwarts. Folded arms; an expression of defence. Trying not to blush at the suspicious glares aimed at him from all directions. Next to the much younger Severus, a slightly less wizened Albus put one arm around Severus' shoulders with a smile._

"_Severus will be a perfect addition to our teaching staff."_

The image dissolved, only to be replaced with another, moments later.

_The Headmaster, this time, stood at the head of the long table in the staffroom. He was holding up a scroll of parchment. The results from that year's OWLs and NEWTs. He spoke for a few moments—and then raised his eyes to one member of staff in particular._

"_But the best improvement by far was in Potions. I believe we have our new Potions teacher to thank for that. Well done, Severus."_

He glanced away, toward the Headmaster, still sat next to him. Albus was contemplating something in the sand, a few feet away from where they were seated.

Footsteps had appeared in the sand. Three sets of two footsteps, for the three images that they had seen. Severus gazed at them for a moment, before raising his eyes once more.

_Just him and the Headmaster in the office this time. He was pacing. The Headmaster was stood behind his desk, holding an envelope. Severus glanced at him, stopped pacing, and then nodded. Albus started to open the envelope, pulling the sheet of parchment out, and reading it quickly._

_Severus was frozen still, unable to move._

_Albus raised his eyes, his face unreadable. "Would you like me to read it to you?"_

_Severus nodded again, unable to speak._

"_The Board of Potions Mastery hereby certify that Severus Snape has gained the qualification of Potions Master."_

_He stared at him, disbelieving. "What?"_

"_Read it for yourself, dear boy." Albus smiled, a true, genuine smile, "Although. I believe congratulations are in order." He put a hand on Severus' elbow, "Well done. Well done indeed."_

He knew he had smiled at that. That very letter was still framed, on the wall of his office. Albus had insisted that it was displayed to all.

_Albus walked around the long table, stopping behind Severus' chair. "Due to his unexpected departure, I have had to search quickly for a replacement head of Slytherin. However, I believe I have found a suitable replacement. I know that he will be the youngest Head of House...but there is no one that I would rather charge our young, ambitious individuals to."_

Severus glanced back at the sand. Five sets of footsteps, now. Always two pairs, walking side by side.

_He was angry. Worse than angry. He stormed around his office, throwing books and tearing material. How could this have happened? Sirius Black had escaped—after he had put up with the werewolf for so long. He was furious. He needed relief—and yet, the Headmaster had chosen to betray him._

"_Damn Dumbledore." He muttered beneath his breath._

There was only one pair of footsteps in the sand, this time, making six sets altogether. Severus felt loss grab at his heart.

_He staggered through the Forbidden Forest, blood staining his every footstep. He leaned forward, unable to straighten his back. His breathing was shallow. But something was forcing him to keep going. He could see the castle, up ahead of him. His legs were still moving, even though he had left his mind and his soul somewhere far behind..._

Only one pair of footsteps again. Severus frowned. What did this mean?

_He sat in his office, nursing the whiskey between his fingers. He took a sip of the amber liquid, staring into the fireplace. He swallowed, the liquid meeting the metaphorical lump in his throat. He placed the glass down onto the table next to him. One hand touched his cheek. There were the remains of tears still present. He frowned, yet the feeling in his chest would not go away._

_He would have to carry out the deed. No matter how much he tried, there was no other way._

"_How could you?" He asked thin air. The intended receiver would never hear him._

Just last night. He sighed. "What is this?" He looked at the footprints. There was a pattern developing. The last three sets were just one person. Him. Alone. Where was the Headmaster when he had needed him most?

He turned to face Albus. "Look at the footprints." He pointed to them, waiting until Albus' gaze had followed his fingers. "You told me that when I chose to follow your path, you would be there for me. You would walk with me, always. Why, when I in the most torment, were you not there? Why are you not there, even now? I do not understand why you would leave me—when I need your support the most."

Albus turned to look at him. His blue eyes twinkled with emotions that Severus could not decipher. "My precious child; dearest son. You forget one important thing. I love you." He paused, "Whatever happens, I would never leave you. Whatever you do, whatever I ask you to do. Please try to understand and learn what I am about to tell you..." The words were meaningful—but he was not yet finished. "The times when you see only one set of footsteps, that is during your times of trouble and torment, yes." He put one gentle arm around Severus' shoulder, the other hand brushing stray hair from Severus' face. "But that, my dear Severus, was when I carried you."

* * *

_**I hope that everyone knows that there is always someone to carry them, when they are falling—just like there is for Severus. All my love, always, SS19.**_


End file.
